


each new waking hour

by thegrayness



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: Prompt: Dan and Noah waking up together, that’s it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	each new waking hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/gifts).



> Happy one year OT3 anniversary to the wonderful [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing) and [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly). I don't even want to imagine what the last year would have been like if we hadn't found each other in this lil corner of the internet. GOD. 
> 
> TINN, hope you like your gift!

Dan wakes up like he always does on Saturdays, wrapped in Noah’s arms. They go to sleep on their own sides of the bed, usually, because Noah goes to sleep way before Dan—Dan hasn’t been able to kick his insomnia. But they always gravitate towards each other overnight. 

Rather, Noah gravitates towards Dan, scooping him up and pulling him close.

This morning, Noah’s face is mashed into Dan’s shoulder, and he’s laying half-across Dan’s body. More using Dan as a pillow than cuddling, he’s got an arm across Dan’s middle and a leg over one of Dan’s, and he snuffles against Dan’s shoulder and tries to scoot closer. 

Dan smiles, but keeps his eyes closed, not ready to let go of sleep just yet. He’s warm, almost too warm, but he can wait. Noah squeezes him and he rubs a hand over Noah’s hair, before drifting back to sleep. 

Noah wakes him up the second time, with his warm lips brushing against the underside of Dan’s jaw. Dan hums encouragingly, tilting his head so Noah can slide his lips up behind Dan’s ear. Noah takes the hint and Dan shivers as Noah drags his teeth over the sensitive skin. 

Dan’s sleep-warm and Noah’s hand on his collarbone, half under his shirt, is making him even hotter. He wiggles under Noah’s body, slipping a hand underneath Noah’s t-shirt and squeezing at his side. “Mmm,” he says again as Noah kisses his way across Dan’s cheek.

He slips his hands under Dan’s shirt, calloused fingertips catching on the air under Dan’s navel, scratching lightly up his abs, sliding through his chest hair. Noah pushes Dan’s shirt up, follows his fingers with his lips, making Dan’s muscles clench. Dan lets out a breathy laugh, finally opening his eyes, tangling one hand through Noah’s curls. 

Dan’s shirt is bunched under his arms, and he watches Noah brush his lips over Dan’s nipple, sees his tongue peek out to lick over it. Dan shuts his eyes again, gasps when Noah uses his teeth, biting lightly at Dan’s nipple before leaving wet kisses across Dan’s chest on his way to the other one. 

Noah’s making noises too—low hums of satisfaction every time Dan makes any noise at all. They vibrate up and down Dan’s body sparking every point of contact between them and making Dan tug at Noah’s hair. Noah bites him again and Dan laughs, nudging Noah back up to eye level.

“Good morning,” Noah murmurs, kissing him softly, and Dan knows what’s coming next. “I love you.”

On these mornings especially, those words make Dan want to jump into a ball pit full of heart emojis, and today is no different. He pulls Noah close again, fits their lips together even as they’re both smiling between kisses. “Love you, too,” Dan sighs when they separate. 

Noah beams at him, and then starts pushing at Dan’s shirt again. Dan lets Noah move him, and he pulls off Dan’s shirt. Dan narrowly misses elbowing Noah in the cheek, and Noah giggles and grabs Dan’s arms, settling them back around Noah’s shoulders. He cards his fingers through Dan’s hair, smoothing down strands that have gone astray overnight.

It’s always like this, with Noah. Dan’s not thinking about what he looks like or how he’s acting, if he’s sexy enough or if he’s trying too hard. Noah makes him laugh—makes him feel _good_ , laughing and flailing and on one specific occasion, falling off the bed. (Noah spared a second to make sure Dan didn’t hit his head, but then he laughed and laughed while Dan pouted on the floor, and miraculously Dan didn’t feel slighted. Especially when Noah spent the next hour kissing Dan all better.)

Dan slips his hands under Noah’s t-shirt this time, but doesn’t try to take it off. He likes Noah where he is, mouth sucking a mark near Dan’s collarbone where it’ll be covered by most shirts. Noah will push Dan’s collar aside to admire his handiwork later, kiss lightly over it, as a promise for next time. 

Noah’s rocking his hips, now, riding Dan’s thigh, and Dan thinks Noah’s not even aware he’s doing it. God, that makes heat curl up Dan’s spine, and he arches slightly, nudging Noah’s dick with his thigh. 

They’re both just wearing underwear, and the movement gets a moan out of Noah. “Dan,” Noah says, making his name sound like something else entirely. He lifts his head and blinks dazedly at Dan. “Hi,” he says, then leans forward to plant a kiss on Dan’s lips. 

Noah squirms his way over Dan, laying all his weight on top of him, pressing their hips together clumsily as he kisses Dan breathless. 

They don’t usually get far, this way. Not anymore. But Dan loves it, loves kissing Noah in the hazy morning light, loves when Noah slows his movements because he’s falling back asleep. They have so much time on the weekends, now, at least when Noah’s not touring, so Dan nudges Noah back over to his side of the bed, and Noah flops over with a happy sigh, burrowing into his pillow like he wasn’t just undressing Dan thirty seconds ago. 

Dan turns on his side to face Noah, gently running his fingers through Noah’s hair. Now that he’s shirtless, he’s cold, so he pulls the blankets up to his chin and settles in for a few more minutes of sleep. 


End file.
